Avengers: Age of Interspecies War
by superkoola
Summary: Takes place between Civil War and Black Panther; a psychic girl and an Alien Queen, after catching a plane, crashed in Scotland, separating them. After being found and taken in by one of the Avengers, she began to learn about the outside world after living a life in a HYDRA lab. Growing a bond with Wanda, she would have to choose her or her bonded Queen, with Predators in the mix?


**HYDRA Laboratory; Siberia, Russia, December 27, 1986**

Inside a laboratory, there is a restrained woman in the middle of an empty, white room awakening from unconsciousness. She shook her head to clear her vision as she began to move. Only to find out, she was restrained. Immediately, she began to panic.

Woman: H-Help! Someone!

She doesn't realize this, but she was being watched by several scientist who were watching her for something they were expecting to happen. Then, the woman's chest began to rupture.

In the inside, a worm-like organism was struggling about to move inside its fleshy prison. It felt some meat in front of it, and chewed its way through.

The woman cringed, feeling a sharp pain inside her chest.

The worm-like organism chewed away the meat, exposing the ribcage before biting through that as well.

The woman screamed in pain and agony and urged her chest forward, as blood streamed out from her mouth.

The worm-like organism bit its way through the ribcage, and began to push its way out.

The woman screamed loudly as blood streamed out her mouth, and chest even beginning to bleed.

The worm-like organism ate its way through the organs as well, eventually reaching through the end of the chest. Then it began to push its way out with all its strength.

The woman began to breathe rapidly, blood seeping out from all over her mouth, chest, and nose. She then felt her skin on the chest tearing a bit, making her scream a light-pitched and loud scream before

 _SPLATTER!_

The worm-like organism screeched out into the world as it slithered out of its hosts' chest. The woman then settled her body down, lifelessly. She was dead. Immediately, the door to the white room opened, and several scientists entered the room and immediately grabbed the organism, which was immediately beginning to struggle like a snake, its underdeveloped limbs wiggling wildly, the creature screeching loudly.

Scientist*in Russian*: _Take this thing to the silent room with another weapon. We'll see if the both of them will make perfect weapons._

Eventually, after struggling to get the creature under their control, the scientists moved towards the silent room. Inside, was a small 8 year old girl strapped to the bed. This girl has been mutated by some sort of mutagen when she was 4, giving her the abilities of telekinesis, hypnosis, and telepathy. The only problem was, she was unable to figure out how to use the ability, and thus, she was labeled as dangerous. But the girl was still kept inside the silent room, with no social interaction with anyone else.

The door to her room opened, and the doctors threw the creature inside before immediately closing the door before the creature can slither out. At the same time, the chains holding the girl opened and she was free to move.

The girl shook her head and stretched her body before looking at the worm like thing. It was about 2 feet long, with short limbs causing it to rely more on slithering then running on all 4s, as well as a short crest on the head. It has no eyes, and some blood was still on it from its host.

The girl immediately began to panic and back away into a corner. The creature hissed and slithered over to her. The girl then shot her hands out, emitting a red glow that was short-lived as it immediately faded away. The creature looked confused, but continued to slither over to her. The girl tried again many times, but failed to do so. The creature was immediately on top of her, so she cried and looked away.

She breathed softly and whimpered, waiting for her inevitable end. All she felt in her neck however, instead of a painful bite, was a soft nuzzle. She slowly opened her eyes to reveal the worm looking at her. The girl, with tears in her eyes simply looked at it, before slowly taking her hand out to pet it. The worm looked at the hand, sniffed it before nuzzling it as well. The girl felt the skin on the parasite. It's a little bit bloody and cold, it's very smooth, like leathery-feel. The girl and worm then looked at each other, her eyes and it's eyeless face making contact. Then on the inside of each other, they felt some kind of zing.

Girl: Um…hello.

The creature chirped in response. Then in her mind thanks to her telepathy, she heard a response;

Unknown voice: _Hello._

It sounded like a young girl's voice, and she widened her eyes. The girl looked around at first, before remembering her telepathy.

Girl: Was that you?

The creature chirped back in response;

Unknown Voice: _Yes. It's me._

The girl widened her eyes in realization and smiled.

Girl: Wow. You can talk. My telepathy will let me hear voices of ANY ami-amiimi…aminals.

The creature purred,

Worm: _Really? So can I._

Girl: Really? That's amazing. My name's Miranda. What's yours?

The creature cocked its head in confusion. Then squeaked,

Worm: _What's a name?_

Miranda: It's when you call something a specific…something to help you remember easily.

The creature squeaked in response,

Worm: _Oh. Well, that's nice. I don't have a name though._

Miranda: Well, how about Ellen?

The worm shook its head.

Miranda: Rebecca?

The worm shook its head again.

Miranda: Well, how about Juliet?

The worm looked at her, and jumped and squeaked in joy.

Worm: _Yes! I'll take the name! Juliet it is!_

Miranda giggled and gently petted her new friend. Juliet slithered around her, making her tickle. Meanwhile, the scientists were looking on through security cams.

Scientist*in Russian*: _Wow. That's a…rather surprising outcome._

Then, the general walked inside the security room.

General*in Russian*: _That's good. Now these 2 will make good weapons in case S.H.I.E.L.D._

Then another scientist looked at the general.

Scientist*in Russian*: _But sir, as dangerous as the girl is, at least we know what she's capable of. We're not sure what THAT thing can do. For all we know, it could have human level intelligence._

The general looked at the scientist, then at the screen showing the two friends playing with each other. He was right, that creature IS unknown to him, or anyone else. But then again, that creature could be the 'ultimate weapon' more effective than the other mutants they've created. And with the girl, assuming they can get her to control her powers, the both can be the strongest of all weapons combined. He simply looked on as Miranda tickled Juliet's belly.

* * *

 _3 weeks later,_

3 weeks have passed since then, and a lot of things have happened. During the 1st week, the worm like organism molted into a 15 foot tall creature _VERY_ fast. The resulting creature looked more like a theropod dinosaur like a T-Rex. Thankfully for Miranda, the alien still recognized her. Miranda still couldn't control her abilities, and wouldn't interact with ANY other mutants other than her alien friend. In the 2nd week, the alien has created a large blob like things that was eventually revealed to be an egg sac, as dozens of eggs have been laid. Each of them contains spiderlike creatures that attach to people's faces and implant embryos. The HYDRA members kidnap civilians to provide hosts for the spiderlike things. In the 3rd week, the alien queen now has army of smaller creatures that stand up to 8 feet tall and they've created a hive-like resin in the room where their queen and Miranda was waiting. The aliens at first were hostile towards Miranda and the other mutants, but thanks to Miranda's convince, Juliet was able to convince them to leave them alone.

Everything was going fine until one day,

Miranda was asleep near her friend Juliet's chamber. Juliet was keeping an eye on her close friend while hanging via resin that attack to her back while she was continuing to lay more eggs. Miranda then heard Juliet's words in her mind;

Juliet: _Miranda, wake up, honey._

Miranda slowly stirred her eyes open, and looked at Juliet.

Miranda: Hi, Juliet.

Juliet hissed.

Juliet: _Miranda, I can hear thoughts from outside the hive. They don't sound friendly._

Miranda was confused.

Miranda: What do you mean?

Juliet hissed again.

Juliet: _Stay close to this hive, okay. We'll protect you._

Miranda: But, but what's gonna happen?

Juliet: _I don't know. But just stay here with me, okay?_

Miranda: Okay.

Then Juliet roared loudly, catching the attention of the other aliens, who looked at her. Then she screeched some orders, and the other aliens screeched in response before moving away.

* * *

On the outside, there is a clan of unknown masked individuals approaching the hive. Their gear was stained with human blood, as well as head and spines hanging on in their belts. They're 7-8 feet tall each, and they're very powerful, too. All the aliens have arrived on the outskirts of the hive, all of them seeing the intruders approaching the hive with some device. While the aliens can't see like we can, they do have electro-reception vision. In addition to seeing heartbeats, they can also see electrical waves emitting from the device. They detected dangerous waves.

The lead alien telepathically sends a message to Juliet. She then spoke to Miranda in telepathy;

Juliet: _Sweetie, they're carrying a bomb. We need to go, NOW!_

Miranda was scared. Juliet then began to pull herself out of the egg sac. It was incredibly painful, and her cries of pain carry on to Miranda in her mind.

Miranda: Juliet, what's going on?

Juliet: _AAAHHH! Shit! This hurts!_

Juliet eventually broke herself away from her sac, much to her relief.

Juliet: _Dear! Oh, sorry about the language, Miranda._

Miranda: It's okay, Juliet.

Then, several plasma shots blasted through the lab, hitting the walls of the hive. They destroyed the sac. Miranda and Juliet almost flinched at the force. Then, Miranda remembered something.

Miranda: There is a tube that will protect us from the blast deep underground! C'mon, I know where it is!

Miranda ran ahead, and Juliet followed after her.

Juliet: _Wait, dear!_

The both of them ran across the hallway, leaving the younger aliens to defend them from the intruders. One intruder was tapping some buttons on his device, before it began beeping, just before he was pounced by an alien before it was impaled by the tail to the stomach, cauign it to roar in pain. But the bomb kept ticking on, energy concentrating up to a plasma ball and still growing.

* * *

An automatic elevator opened beneath the basement floor, and Miranda and Juliet ran inside. Frantically, Miranda looked around. By this point, the energy ball was beginning to grow unstable, causing the ground to shake. Eventually, she found an open tube, still intact.

Miranda: Juliet, this way.

Juliet looked at her running towards the tube. The tube looked big and wide enough for the both of them to fit inside. Then she noticed a boulder from above about to fall on Miranda. Juliet screeched and ran towards her. Miranda looked back to feel a strong push from behind, and she propelled forward to land near the tube. She looked back to see Juliet pulling herself out from the boulder.

Miranda: Juliet!

Juliet hissed back.

Juliet: _I'm okay! Get inside and close the tube!_

She ran forwards, both of them climbing inside. Miranda reached out, and fiddled with a button, eventually causing it to close. Soon, Miranda and Juliet eventually began to lose consciousness and soon whited out thanks to the tube, which is actually a cryostasis tube, which would allow people to fall in dormancy for an indefinite time.

* * *

In the upstairs area, the ball was expanding beyond point of control, before it eventually collapsed in on itself, and eventually-

 _BOOOM!_

An explosion the radius of the Tsar Bomba detonated, destroying the lab and decimating a large part of the Siberian countryside… But the underground basement is designed to withstand the power of the Tsar Bomba, and the cryostasis tube itself remains mostly undamaged because of this, leaving Miranda and Juliet lying inside in cryo sleep for a long time…


End file.
